


Hitchhiker

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biker Benny, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Twink Dean, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Benny isn't in the business of picking up hitchhikers. Dean is an exception.For Kinktober 2018, Day 30: gagging





	Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Almost end of the Kinktober and I'm late two days. So, expect mistakes, like metric ton of them.  
> See! Another mistake, you don't measure mistakes by weight. You use a ruler, right? What?

The road was scorching hot, emitting the heat it had absorbed all they long even though the sun was sinking beyond the hills now; coloring the scenery to soothing red tones. Benny had started to ride not long ago, just before the sun was getting closer to those hills; but he was already sweating inside his leathers. He was considering to stop for a little while, waiting for the air to cool down more when he saw the kid. He would never have considered stopping if it wasn't for the boy's scent hitting him like a punch, almost knocking him off of his bike.

“Hah!” the boy exclaimed; a wide smile flowering on his handsome face. “I can't believe you stopped. Holy shit, dude! That's a beauty.” The kid whistled long and appreciatively, eyes glued on the bike.

“Where are you going, kid?” asked Benny, trying to control himself this close to the source of the mouthwatering scent.

“On this pretty? Anywhere.” He was examining Benny's Harley like it was on an exhibit in a museum.

“I ain't taking you for a road trip, kid.”

“Sorry, yeah, of course.” He shook his head, obviously trying to pull himself away from the temptation. “I just need to get closer to Sioux Falls.” When Benny raised one eyebrow, the kid continued, “South Dakota.”

“I can take you as far as Wyoming border.”

“Thank you, man. Appreciate it,” he smiled again. Jesus. A fucking kid. “I'm Dean,” he said, extending his hand.

“How old are you, Dean?” asked Benny before accepting the offered hand. “I don't wanna attract heat with an underage runaway riding on my back.”

“I can legally buy you a beer,” Dean answered, “You don't have to worry.”

“Hop on, Dean.” Benny gestured back; “Name Benny,” he added before throttling the bike.

 

Benny knew it was a bad decision. He knew he was playing with fire. He just hadn't realized how big of a trial this kid would actually be sitting real close behind him, hands clutching on Benny… and smelling heavenly. It might have been easier if Benny hadn't been able to hear the quiet _umf umf_ noises Dean made with every jolt of the bike. He could not only hear, but feel them reverbating on his back and Benny knew with one hundred percent certainty that Dean would make the same delicious sounds when he was taking it up in the ass. 

Before late though, there was another sound coming from the boy, vibrating through Benny's spine: Dean's stomach was growling like a wild animal. Benny shook his head and directed his bike to the closest roadhouse.

 

“Oh, thank God!” Dean cried, jumping down from the bike when they stopped. “I was starving.”

Benny didn't comment on how Dean's very loud stomach had already informed him of that fact; simply walked behind those bow legs that was hurrying into the building.

The roadhouse wasn't any different than the other hundreds of dive bars Benny had visited. Dark, stuffy and full of hostile looking patrons. Benny didn't have to eat now, especially not the food food. However, he didn't want to attract too much attention so he picked up the menu and ordered a burger. Dean, on the other hand, read the menu like it was the holy book. Then he ordered: Burger—double, bacon, cheese, everything— garlic fries, fried pickles, beer, chicken wings and pie.

Benny couldn't help staring at him after the waitress left.

“I said I'm starving, didn't I?” Dean shrugged. “I've been hiking all day long.”

The way he inhaled the food was a testament to that claim. Not that Benny could pay much attention to anything other than Dean's smacking lips, which would definitely look even prettier around Benny's dick. Every time that tongue poked out to lick those lips, Benny felt himself growing inside his pants. 

Still nothing had prepared Benny for the orgasmic noises Dean made when he tasted the apple pie. If he couldn't smell him so clearly, Benny would have thought the boy was coming into those jeans right where he was sitting.

“Do we have some time to kill?” Dean asked when he returned from _freshing_ _up_ and found Benny with another beer. 

“Why not.” It wasn't like Benny needed to be anywhere.

Soon he understood the reason behind Dean's request. The boy walked up to the group shooting pools, greeting them with a smile. His steps were hesitant, his eyes trying to be brave and the way he hold the stick was nervous. However, he wasn't nervous. All Benny could smell from the boy was the giddy confidence. That coyness was just acting. Very good, very experienced acting.

Benny was lusting after a hustler.  _ Just perfect! _

He should leave without looking back. But the way Dean bent over that pool table…  _ Fuck it. _ The kid wiped the floor with those guys, but none of them complained. Benny wouldn't have either in their place, he would have taken his loss as a small payment for the show the kid had put.

  
  
  


When they were finally back on the road, it was dark with the crescent moon barely lighting up their way. Dean's presence was even more intensified now, not giving a moment respite to Benny. He suspected the kid was doing it intentionally. He was hugging Benny this time, arms crossing in front of Benny, right above his dick. His pretty head was resting right between Benny's shoulder blades, but it was his breathing that torn Benny's concentration to pieces, tickling the hair at the back of his neck with every exhale. 

He couldn't wait too long to take a break. It wasn't easy to ride a bike with a hard on.

“Are you finally gonna fuck me?” asked Dean before getting off the bike, with an almost whine in his voice. “I've never worked so hard for it before, dude.”

Benny looked back at him and grinned at the frustrated look on that beautiful face. He moved the bike behind the row of trees and parked. Dean stood next to him, seemingly not sure what to do.

“You need a good dicking, huh?” asked Benny, inhaling his intoxicating scent freely now, filling his lungs with it.

“Let's say your bike kept tickling me at all the right places.”

Benny couldn't deny himself any longer, he pulled the twink and kissed him. Dean responded eagerly, mouth open wide. Benny drank his taste, sucking the very tongue that had driven him crazy during the dinner. When Benny let him breathe, Dean was panting, but more importantly, humping Benny's legs.

“Come on, come on…” he was begging exactly like the impatient youth that he was.

Benny unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them down. Then, he carried the boy and laid him down on the bike, face up, legs over the handles, presented like an ancient sacrifice. The moonlight glistening on his skin and the wind playing through his hair all contributed the effect. Dean's head was hanging, mouth open... waiting. Benny didn't let him wait too long. He pushed in, watching those devilishly beautiful lips circling his cock. 

“I'm gonna fuck your smart mouth, kid,” Benny grunted. And holding Dean's head, he did just that.

Dean gagged around Benny, his voice coming out scarily close to muffled screams but every time Benny pulled out to let him breathe, Dean attacked his cock with a renewed fervor and swallowed him; trying to go deeper and deeper. Watching saliva and precome dripping down on the boy's face, covering his cheeks and eyes was almost as good as sinking in that delightful mouth. Almost.

 

“Get up,” he ordered, barely holding on his control. He couldn't wait for Dean to collect himself and manhandled him over the bike. This time face first.

“Don't you dare to cum on the saddle!” he warned, opening up the bowed legs either side of the bike, presenting the very ass that Dean had kept shaking all night long, both literally and figuratively.

“I haven't lubed yet,” Dean babbled, nervous.

“I ain't gonna hurt you, kid.” Benny promised. He wouldn't. Or more precisely, he wouldn't hurt more than Dean had asked for.

He palmed the bubble butt shining in the darkness of the night. Benny could smell the soapy residue on Dean's ass. The kid had actually cleaned himself in a roadhouse restroom. That was fucking dedication if Benny had ever seen one.

Dean handed him two small packets, lube and condom.  _ Smart _ .

“Don't need the lube yet,” Benny informed him before delving into the ass waiting for him.

Dean gurgled, obviously hadn't been expecting to be eaten. He should have. 

Dean screamed when Benny pushed his tongue in, licking Dean's insides on a quest to reach his essence. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The boy's voice was echoing back from the hills, sharp and impossibly loud in the quiet darkness.

 

Benny couldn't keep it long, not as much as he wanted because he needed to sink his aching cock into something. He put on the condom and smothered his cock with the lube and pushed in.

Dean's ass was tight, deliciously so; but not as delicious as the noises he made. Benny grabbed his thin waist, right above that bubble butt and started fucking the boy like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't last long, didn't really want to. He filled the latex with his cum and draped himself on Dean.

“Dude!” grunted Dean, “You weigh like a ton.”

Dean wiggled under him and Benny was reminded how small Dean actually was compared to Benny's bulky size.

“Aren't you scared to be alone with strangers,” he whispered into Dean's ears; licking the sweat off from his neck. “There could be monsters… vampires,” he couldn't help but tease while lifting the boy up to bring that beautiful, begging cock to his mouth.

Dean groaned, loud and wanton; pushing himself in Benny's throat. He came with a barely there warning and slumped down on the bike, letting Benny savor his taste. Benny carefully licked him clean while massaging the ointment he saved for rainy days on Dean's ankles.

“There's no such thing as vampires,” Dean answered, voice coming dreamily, the potion on the thin skin off his ankles was already working.

Benny hummed, licking the hip crease that smelled even better now with the recent blood flow to the area. 

“You don't believe monsters?” Benny asked, knowing that not many people did. He sucked the soft skin right between the muscled leg and Dean's testicles.

“I do believe monsters,” mumbled Dean between moans and groans. “I hunt them.” 

And Benny knew with ice-cold certainty that Dean really was a hunter. People didn't make jokes when Benny's potion was in the works. 

_ Shit.  _

He also knew that the knowledge wasn't going to stop him. Not when he was this close to Dean's scrumptious veins.

Benny let out only two of his vampire teeth and bit into the soft flesh of Dean's perineum.  _ Fuck!  _ Dean tasted beyond delicious. Benny savored it, enjoying the symphony of delight the small droplets created on his taste buds. 

Yes, it was darn suicidal to suck a hunter, but the potion would make Dean forget all about Benny. Dean would wake up with a terrible hangover with some images of sexy times in his memory and a very sore ass. Unless he decided to examine his nether regions with a magnifying glass, he wouldn't see the teeth marks. He might remember the bike, maybe, but nothing about Benny. 

Benny, on the other hand, would never forget him, not his face or his scent or his divine taste. 

  
  
  



End file.
